Love Hurts Everyone
by Little Stream Dancer
Summary: Ginny Weasley has to deal with friends life and mostly her crush on the Famous Harry Potter. She does not know if Harry Potter likes her back...will it all work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok First-**

**This is my first document or story or whatever.**

**Anyway, so it may be a bit messed up-so tell me if you see anything and I will fix it up!**

**Enjoy!**

**~zoowana  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I love you Harry." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too, Ginny." Harry whispered into her ear.

"Ginny, Ginny GINNY!"

Ginny woke with a start. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light and, saw a round face peering at her.

"Ginny, it's almost breakfast!" Her friend, Ivy yelled. "I don't know how you can sleep this late, without waking up to all the noise." She added.

Ginny stretched and got out of bed. Her clock read, 8:54. _Great._ Ginny thought. _I got 6 minutes to take a shower and change. Not to mention potions homework, I forgot to do._

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Ginny asked, frantically grabbing the first robe she could find.

Ivy stared at her. "You should be lucky I woke you up in the first place." She muttered.

Ginny swiveled her head in Ivy's direction.

"Your right, I am very grateful." Ginny said, and grabbed her clothes and took off to the showers.

As Snape came to collect the homework, Ginny scribbled out her last sentence. Snape raised his eyebrows at her.

"The purpose of homework, Weasley, is to do it in your common room." He said, as the Slytherins snickered. Ginny could her face heat up, and was about to make a pretty good retort, but shut her mouth in time and nodded instead. Ivy bit her lip as she looked across the room. Snape had moved down the row and was criticizing a fellow Gryffindor about homework.

"Stop feeling bad." Ginny said. "It is his loss."

Ivy's face wiped around, and said in a quiet whisper,

"I'm not feeling bad."

"Sure…" Ginny said. "You look over at him like every 5 minutes." Ivy's face got red and replied hotly, "If he wants to date that idiot I don't care!" and she folded her arms.

Ginny glanced at Mark, sitting with his girlfriend, Ellen. "Ellen will realize that he is cheater and dump him. Then he will have no one. Perfect! "

Ivy put on a false smile, "Yes that's what I want." She said.

Ginny knew her friend still had a crush on her ex-boyfriend. "You did the right thing though."She told Ivy. "He was snogging Ellen. What were you supposed to do get used to it?"

Ivy put her head in her hands. "Yes." She mumbled. She lifted her hands wiped her eyes and glared at Mark. "Stop looking at him." Ginny poked her friend. "He won't notice, trust me I have tried." Her thoughts strayed to the boy she had always wanted, his black hair, his green eyes, his scar… It was certain to Ginny that Harry Potter didn't like her, but she dreamed on.

Ginny ignored Snape for the rest of class, and only pay attention to the assignment he was assigning.

"An essay, due Monday, on page 125, in your book." Snape smirked. "Can you handle that Weasley?" The Slytherins again burst into laughter. Ginny again kept her mouth shut, for she knew she would earn herself a nice detention if she didn't. Not to mention Quidditch practice tonight.

Ivy pulled her black hair into a tight bun as Mark walked by, hand in hand with Ellen. Professor McGonagall entered the room. Ginny quickly whispered to Ivy,

"Did we have any Transfiguring homework last night?"

Ivy looked up and rolled her eyes. "No, why can't you handle your own homework"

Ginny smirked and said, "I could, but at least I'm not too busy staring at my ex-boyfriends."

Ivy flushed and said in a hoarse whisper, "Is it that noticeable?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Kind of, just stop and it won't be!" Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Alright class, Listen up, Class!" Professor McGonagall yelled above the loud speaking 5 year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw Mark glance at Ellen and put her arm around her.

"Can anyone show us how to turn a mouse into a button?" Professor McGonagall continued at the now quieting down class. Ginny didn't raise her hand. As a matter of fact, no one did. "A yes Mark, you seem to be raising your hand." Professor McGonagall said. All heads turned to Mark who still has his arm around Ellen. He quickly took his hand away. He stood up and started walking to the front of the class. Ginny looked at Ivy with a smirk. Ivy gladly returned it and shifted her gaze to Mark who was now at the front of the classroom.

"Err…ok um…" He said shaking. Ginny noticed he was looking at Ivy who had a look of boredom on her face. _She is good at acting._ Ginny thought to herself.

Mark started up again. "This is umm…the thing that Professor said." He said grabbing a mouse from a cage. "_Thritle!"_ He yelled at the mouse, his wand pointed. The mouse turned into a button. Mark glanced at Professor McGonagall. She took a breath and said,

"Very good Mark, thank you for volunteering." He nodded and glanced at Ivy then headed back to his seat besides Ellen.

"All right class, today we will be learning…" Professor McGonagall's words drifted off into Ginny's mind. She leaned forward and whispered to Ivy,

"He still likes you." Ivy grinned and started paying attention. The class was short and soon the bell rang for lunch. Students flooded out from the classroom. The classroom was empty except for Mark, Ivy and Ginny. Ivy and Ginny gathered up their stuff and were about to leave when Mark yelled after them.

"Hey, Hey Ivy wait!" Ivy turned around with her eyebrows raised. "Could I talk to you….and um only you?" He continued glancing at Ginny. Ivy nodded and Ginny turned,

"See you at lunch Ivy." She called over her shoulder.

"K." Ivy said, as Ginny left the room to go to lunch.

Ginny sat next to Hermione during lunch thinking about what was going on between Mark and Ivy.

"Ginny." Hermione said staring at her. "Thinking about someone?" She raised her eyebrows and glanced at Harry who was talking to Ron about something. Hermione was the one who know that Ginny liked Harry. Ginny blushed and said,

"No. I was actually thinking about Ivy. Mark asked her to talk to her…alone." Ginny took a drink of water from her cup. Hermione rolled her eyes and said,

"So? Aren't they dating?" Ginny spit her water out on the table. Harry and Ron looked up.

"No! They are not! Ivy caught him snogging Ellen in a closet!" Hermione opened her eyes wide.

"Who are we talking about?" Ron cut in. Harry looked interested too.

"None of your business!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron's mouth dropped his mouth open and looked behind Ginny. There was Ivy her hair was static and her lips red. Her robe was twisted and looked really funny. She smiled and said,

"Why are you guys all looking at me?" She asked still smiling.

"You look like you just got out of bed." Harry said with a smirk.

"With someone." Ron added complimenting her lips. Ivy flushed and said, "Well I wasn't in bed with anyone."

"Then some other thing maybe with….him?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows at Mark who was pulling Ellen into a corner. Ivy smiled and said.

"What do you think?" Hermione gasped.

"What happened!" Ginny shouted. Ivy's smile grew and she sat down and helped herself to some food.

"Well." She stated. "He asked me" She was cut off by a scream one the other side of the room.

"IT'S HER ISN'T IT? YOU WANT HER BACK!? THAT'S WHY YOUR BRAKING UP WITH ME?!" The whole room swiveled their heads to see Mark and Ellen. Ginny took one look at Ivy her face shining and said,

"Are you fucking stupid?!" She grabbed her stuff and left the table, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy open mouthed.

Ginny came early to History of Magic, her face red from running. _How could she trust him?_ Ginny thought. _After a while he will get sick of her and snogg other girls. Is she really that stupid? And did she not learn her lesson about him? He's a BITCH!_

"Hey Ginny, did you see what happened?" Alex said. "It was crazy!"

"Yup." Ginny plainly said. Alex sat next to her and looked at her.

"It was crazy. I can't believe that just happened. They broke up! And now him and Ivy! She's going to like totally regret this!" Alex continued. Grace jumped into the room, followed by Hailey, Maddie and Erin. They all sat around Ginny.

"It is really stupid though." Hailey said. Ginny looked up.

"What do you mean?"She asked.

"Well how long will it be till he snoggs some other girl?" Hailey said biting her nails, and then inspecting them. The girls nodded.

"Remember? She was so sad when she broke up with him; I mean I don't want that to happen again." Grace said. Just then Ivy entered the room with Mark whispering in her ear. She giggled. She stopped suddenly when she saw Ginny. All the girls looked up.

Ivy shrugged and pulled Mark to a seat away from them. Ginny rolled her eyes and whispered to her friends.

"She is too cool to hang out with us." Maddie rolled her eyes and said,

"Whatever, can't say we didn't warn her." The girls nodded and the rest of their Gryffindor class came in and started too filled up the seats all staring at Mark and Ivy who were making out. Ravenclaw 5th years walked in and filled in more seats, and also stared at Ivy and Mark. Ellen's friends came too, without Ellen. They walked and sat around Ivy and Mark saying Hi and talked about Ellen.

"She's in the bathroom crying. What a dork." They whispered. Ginny glanced at Erin and they both got up and walked out, followed by Grace, Hailey, Alex and Maddie.

As they entered the bathroom Moaning Myrtle popped out of a stall.

"There's a girl in there, she's crying. All she told me was Mark. That's it, was he making fun of her?" Maddie rolled her eyes.

"No. He broke up with her." She said. Moaning Myrtle looked up and started to cry.

"I'm sorry I just thought maybe she was bullied." She sobbed and sank into the stall where she lived. Grace looked at Ginny.

"Come on!" She said. They knocked on the stall that Ellen was in. Slowly the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a think French accent. Ginny wiped the hair out of her face then started to talk.

"We were wondering how you were doing. You caught yourself in a mean group of people, trust me." Ellen wiped her eyes and pushed her way out of the stall.

"I-I know, but when I moved here, they were so nice to me….and I thought…" Ellen trailed off. She had moved here from France, because of her father's job. Mark and his "group" were interested in her because she was French, and haft vela.

"You seemed to have your social life all planned out." Maddie said. Ellen smiled,

"Yes I know…Maybe you guys could be my friends….I don't have any because of Ivy…" She trailed off again looking at the floor. Then her head jerked up. "Wait your friends with Ivy!" She exclaimed.

"Ha, used to be…she thinks she's so cool, and we are not cool enough to hang out with her." Hailey chuckled and continued, "She didn't do this last time though. We told her she was crazy to go out with him again. So now she thinks that we are 'unworthy' of being her friend." Ellen looked up; her make-upwas running down her face, she looked horrible. Grace smiled she took out her bag and said,

"Come on, I'll help you look better." Ellen nodded as she wiped her face with a paper towel. Grace helped her with her makeup and as soon as she was done, they left.

They walked down the hall silently, until Ellen spoke up,

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." Erin looked at the time and said,

"No problem, welcome to our friend group thingy." Ginny laughed.

"Yes our friend group thingy." Alex said, holding back laughter. Ellen giggled. Hailey burst into a fit of laughter, followed by Grace and Alex.

"Hey!" Erin said, "It's not that funny." She added pushing them, and giggling herself.

Soon they reached Professor Binns' room, walked in laughing. Ivy looked up from kissing Mark and rolled her eyes at them as they took their places next to each other. Ellen was still laughing and sat in between Ginny and Erin. Professor Binns floated in the room.

"Attention class." He drowned. The class quieted and he began teaching. No one paid attention. Ginny giggled with Ellen about the fact that Professor Binns had made a mistake, He had forgotten to hand out the work sheet that he was teaching the class. Alex was throwing spit balls at Ivy, who didn't seem to notice. Grace and Hailey were playing tic tack toe and Maddie was drawing a bad picture of Ivy along with Erin, both of them giggling. Soon Ivy noticed that tiny wet balls were being pelted at her and she said loudly,

"Would you stop?" Mark who was kissing Ivy looked shocked.

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself.

"No," Ivy said, "whoever is spiting spit balls at me!" The class, who were watching this argument started to laugh. Professor Binns was still teaching. Alex grinned at Ginny and Ellen, and they both smiled.

"Ugg!" Ivy said and looked at the class. "Well? Who was it?" Professor Binns finally noticed that none of his class was paying attention and said,

"It was you Ivy, 5 points from Gryffindor, and a detention served after school today." Ginny covered her mouth to hold back laughter; she glanced at Ellen who was doing the same.

"But-But I wasn't doing anything!" Ivy yelled standing up. Alex bit her lip to fight back a grin.

"Yes you did, you talked, another 5 points from Gryffindor and detention with me for the rest of the week for yelling back." Professor Binns said. Maddie put her hand over her mouth. Ivy sat down in a huff.

"Stupid teacher." She muttered. Professor Binns didn't hear and looked around the class.

"Did I not give you the packets?" He asked surprised with himself. Without waiting for an answer he passed out the packets. "Right this stuff down then do the rest for homework." He said. "You can work with a partner." Ginny stared at the long board filled with notes. Ellen poked her.

"You want to work together?" She asked. Ginny nodded and they got to work copying the notes on the board. Alex swallowed the laughter that had built up in her. Maddie smiled and muttered,

"Best History of Magic class ever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully you liked that chapter 1! Heres chapter 2. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Zoowana**

* * *

"All right, we will start with some drills." Harry said talking to the Quidditch team that was talking about the earlier events of the day. Ginny stood next to Harry her broom in her hand."Guys?" Harry started again. The team still talked. "Uh…GUYS?" Harry said a bit louder, no one looked up. Ginny rolled her eyes and yelled

"SHUT IT!" The team instantly quieted.

"Er…Thanks Ginny." Harry said. Ginny nodded and Harry began to talk again. "We are going to start with some drills."

The team groaned. "Come on guys, if we want to beat Slytherin we are going to need to practice." Ginny stated, getting on her broom and kicking off the ground. Harry followed, and said,

"Ginny's right guys, let's start." Harry yelled over the howling wind. Everyone else hoped on their brooms. Ginny flew around the stadium, with Demelza, and Katie behind her.

Harry set up the drills and they began to play. Ginny scored five times, against Ron, the keeper.

"Good job Ginny!" Harry yelled looking for the snitch. "Keep trying Ron!" He added to a swearing Ron. Ginny grinned and flew around, until Katie tossed the ball to her. Ginny flew dodging bulgers and tossed it to Demelza, who flew several feet and tossed it back to her. Ginny smiled as she flew the ball into the hoop that Ron had failed to guard, earning ten points. Ron whipped around swearing and hit Demelza square in the face with the end of this broomstick sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Nice job Ron!" Ginny yelled, as she flew to the ground helping Demelza up, and saying a quick spell. "The purpose of being keeper is to hit the quaffle out-of-the-way, not the Chaser! What were you thinking!?" Ginny added. Demelza's nose was still not fixed, and she was crying in pain. Harry flew down to Ginny, who was still yelling at Ron.

"I am the caption here, Ginny; I will tell Ron what to do." He said and started to help Demelza up.

"Well you seemed too busy to yell at him, so I figured I would do it for you. Just being nice." Ginny stated, also helping up Demelza. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry hold back some laughter. Ginny grinned to herself.

"Alright, practice is over!" Harry yelled. The team cheered and ran toward the lock rooms to change. Katie came to help Ginny carry Demelza to the Hospital wing, while Harry went to the lock rooms talking to Ron about his behavior. Ron snorted at him and ignored everyone for the rest of the evening.

Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common room with Katie, laughing at Peeves who had run into the Bloody Baron while they took Demelza to the Hospital wing. Katie ran upstairs to get her homework, and Ginny joined her friends at their normal table.

"-she has no friends in Gryffindor." Ginny heard Maddie say.

"Who does?" Ginny asked as she sat down at the table, sounding a bit like Ron. Ellen, who was working on Snape's essay, looked up.

"Ivy." She stated. Hailey stole a glanced across the room. "Look at her, coming back from a make-out session with Mark." She whispered. They all turned slowly to Ivy whose lips were red and was looking for someone to sit with. She finally took a spot with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

You could tell by the look on Hermine's face that she was shocked. Ron, who was still angry from Quidditch practice, looked up but then down again, writing his last few sentences of his Charms homework. Harry looked confused then glanced at Ginny as if to say, _what is going on?_ Ginny shrugged and turned back to her friends. There were a few comments about Ivy when the room quieted. Ginny was aware that someone was behind her. She turned to see Dean, a handsome, 6th year looking at her with his hands in his pocket.

"A…yes?" Ginny said, aware that the common room was watching her. Dean's face got bright red and he glanced at Seamus who nodded encouragingly at him.

"I-I-I…" Dean stuttered. "I was wondering if y-you want-e-ed to go to th Hom-Homesteed with m-m-me th-this we-weekend." The whole room was pin-drop silent. Ginny quickly thought, _Dean, _Quidditch_ player…handsome, but what about Harry…whatever, he doesn't like you!_ Ginny cleared her throat and said,

"Sure, what time." Dean froze; he didn't think it would work.

"Um Nine?" He asked. Ginny nodded and stood up, kissed him on the cheek and walked upstairs to her dormitory, he friends following her. Dean turned red again and shuffled upstairs too.

"OMG!" Grace screamed. "You NEVER told me you liked Dean!" Ginny grinned. "Hes cute." She said, admitting to her feelings. Hermione burst open the door and ran up to Ginny.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, eying Ginny's friends. Ginny nodded and walked out of the dormitory up to the highest point in the Gryffindor tower. Once they were alone Hermine hissed,

"Are you crazy? Dean? DEAN!? What about Harry?" Ginny shrugged and said, "What about him? I still like him, but I'm not going to close my love life, just because he doesn't like me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe he does? Ever thought of that Mrs. Thomas?" Ginny turned white.

"What did you call me, and wait, what? Does Harry like me?" Hermione got close and said. "I don't know but maybe…You never know…" Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Oh thanks, it really helps!" She yelled, unable to hide her anger. With that she stormed off. She jumped into bed without a word.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make them longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks it was a madhouse for Ginny. She was dating Dean, and ignoring heroine and the endless mail she got from Fred and George, asking if Ron was true. Ivy and Ginny where still enemies and Ellen had made it to be one of Ginny's closest friends. Quittage practice was finally over, when she and Dean walked back to the castle. Dean had taken place of Katie, who had been cursed by a terrible ring. Ginny stopped in a deserted corridor to snog Dean. It fastly turned into a make out secession. There were several moments of no noise as the silently snogged, when the door slowly opened.

"Oi?!" A voice said. Ginny broke a part to see Ron and Harry standing awkwardly. Dean turned red with embarrassment, and made a shifty grin to Harry, who did not return one.

"What?" Ginny said.

"I don't want my little sister snoggong people in public!" Ron said now furious.

"We were alone, until you came butting in." Ginny yelled, getting angry as well.

"Come on Ginny." Dean said pulling at her hand. "Lets go back to the common room. Potions homework to do…" Dean shifted to look at Ron who was getting red with angry.

"You Go!" Ginny yelled. "I want to have a word with my Nosy big brother!" Dean put his hands in his pockets and shuffled away, his head down, embarrassed. Ginny flicked her red hair out of her face. "Alright, Ron, let me tell you _again_! It doesn't matter who I date or what I do with them! I keep on getting mail from Fred and George asking if I am dating Dean! Keep out of my life! It doesn't matter to you! Ron" Ginny screamed.

"Yes it does!" Ron yelled just as loud. "Do you think I want people to say my sister is a-"

Ginny drew out her wand pointing it at Ron. "A what? A _what_ exactly?" Harry suddenly jumped in.

"He doesn't mean anything Ginny, he's just-"Harry said. Ginny glared at Harry.

"He does! He is just jealous. He is jealous because he's never snogged anyone in his life. Just because the best kiss he's gotten was from Grandma Lucy!"

"SHUT IT!" He shouted at Ginny, his face turning deep red with embarrassment. Ginny laugh,

"I will not! I see you with Fleur! And Ellen! Hoping that they will kiss you on the cheek every time you 'crash' into them! Maybe if you actually snogged someone, you wouldn't mind that everyone else does it!" Ginny screamed.

Ron angrily ripped out his wand and pointed it at Ginny. Harry quickly stepped between them. "Just because I don't do it in public-"He yelled. Ginny laughed again.

"Been snogging Errol have you? Have a picture of Grandma Lucy under your pillow?" Ginny screamed.

"YOU!-"Orange light flew from Ron's wand and missed Ginny by a couple of inches. Harry pushed Ron against the wall.

"Don't be stupid"

Ginny couldn't bear it anymore,

"Harry snogged Cho Chang!" She shouted. Harry froze. "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum! It's only you that acts like its wrong! Because you have as much as a Twelve-year-old!" With that Ginny stormed off, tears flowing in her eyes. She stormed to the fat lady who was having some tea with some guests, "_pig snout" _she yelled at them.

"Manners!" The fat lady stated, and opened the door to show the Gryffindor common room. Dean wasn't there, and everyone else was in bed, except for Hermione who was sitting at the table doing transfiguring homework.

"Hermione." Ginny sobbed. Hermione looked up, surprised. She stood up and led her to the girl's dormitory. Then Ginny spilled she spilled everything that had built up inside her. She told Hermione about what happened with Ron, and how she had dreams about Harry a lot more than often. When she was done, Hermione sighed.

"I don't know what to say…except to not give up hope that Harry likes you…and Dean…well…..Do you like him?" Ginny nodded. She buried her head into her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Shorter then last time...sorry. Also if you didn't notice, this part has to do a lot with Harry Potter and the Haft Blood Prince by J.K Rowling.  
**

**I really like that part in the book...so...  
All of the ideas came from that part in the book so...CREDIT TO J.K ROWLING!  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Zoowana  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Warm lips meet hers as Ginny put her hands around his neck and felt his hands around her waist. Ginny buried her head into his warm chest and reached up for another kiss, but the boy who lived wasn't there, instead Ginny opened her eyes to a white ceiling.

Ginny turned around to find it was just another dream about Harry. She looked at the time, 7:12 AM. It read. Ginny groaned and got up she took a shower and stood up. She took a 15 minute shower, longer then usually thinking about Harry and Ron…

20 minutes later Ginny walked downstairs to see no one there except Harry who was working on Astronomy homework.

"Hi Harry." She said, sitting next to him and getting out her transfiguring homework. Harry looked up.

"Oh, Hi Ginny…" He said awkwardly. Ginny suddenly remembered last night.

"Look, sorry…I know that I should be saying this to Ron but I'm sorry about last night I know that it was weird for you because I mentioned Cho but I'm-"Ginny was cut off by warm lips meeting hers. This time she wasn't dreaming. It felt like a couple of hours when they broke apart. Ginny suddenly realized what she had down. She gasped backing away from Harry when she heard a voice.

"Oh…looks who will realized is a cheater now…" Ginny's head turned around to see Ivy grinning."Wait till I tell Dean." Ginny looked at Harry whose eyes where wide.

"Ivy…Er…what are you talking about?" He said. Ivy smiled and started to walk down the stairs. "Well…Ginny was snogging you…and shes dating Dean." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"You mean I was snogging Ginny." Harry said raising his eyebrows. Ginny opened her eyes wide. And Ivy looked like Christmas was canceled. "No…er well she…" Ivy said. Dean entered the room.

"Hey Ginny…can I talk to you?" He said. Ginny stared at Harry who swallowed staring at Ivy who had a nasty smile plastered on her face.

"A…sure….c'mon…" Ginny said leading him to the opposite side of the room. Just before Dean was about to talk, Ellen ran down stairs.

"Ginny! I am so sorry I couldn't help it! Please don't be mad at me!" She yelled begging. Ginny glanced at Harry who was confused as she was.

"Listen….Ginny." Dean said breathing heavily. "I-I kissed Ellen…" He said. Ginny wiped her head at Ellen who was looking at her, about to cry.

"Wait are you breaking up with me?" Ginny asked her fists clenched.

"A….ya…I didn't think that you would want to go out with me if I liked another girl…Ellen…" He said looking at her with a smile.

"I am really sorry…" Ellen said. "He asked me out then I remembered that you are dating him and I…" She faded out.

Ginny took a deep breath and began to talk, loud enough that Harry could hear her. "I kissed Harry about 5 minutes ago." There was a triumphant shout from Ivy across the room. Dean's face was serious. Ginny started again. "I really like him…and if you like Ellen…and she like you…I think we should break up and just be friends." Dean didn't say anything.

"Alright." He said. Ellen screamed. Dean held out his hand, "Friends?" He asked. Ginny took his hand and said, "Friends." They both smiled.

Dean stood up glanced at Harry who was having a hard time not smiling. "Oh and dean?" Ginny said remembering something. Ellen who about to hug Dean stopped. "If you break my best friend's heart, you'd better watch your back." Ellen ran toward Ginny and hugged her tightly. Ginny could tell she was crying.

Dean took her hand and led her out of the common room. Ginny heard a swear from across the room. She looked at Ivy who was frowning and angrily stomped upstairs. Harry glanced at Ginny grinning. Ginny returned a shifty grin and walked toward Harry who stood up. Ginny couldn't handle it she ran towards Harry hugging him as hard as she could. Her lips meet his and they stood there for some moments, and then broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up from her locked gaze on Hermione who was at the top of the stairs. "Yea?" Ginny said smiling.

Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Will you go out with me?" Ginny's heart stopped. Then started beating faster and faster.

"Yes!" Ginny said hugging Harry again and kissing him again, not caring if Hermione was watching them.

Hermione walked downstairs, "Finally!" She said. Harry jumped and looked at Hermione with a smile. "Took you guys long enough." Ginny smiled and sat on one of the couches. "I think it was just on time." Ginny said with a smile glancing at Harry who seemed deep in thought. _Whats a matter with him? What is he worried about?_ Ginny thought. Then it came to her, _RON._

Harry tugged Ginny up the stairs that lead toward the boy's dormitories. Right about when they enter, Ginny took Harry aside. "Go with what I say." She demanded Harry nodded. "In less it is super crazy." She pushed open the door to see Ron lying in bed. He glanced at Ginny and said,

"What do you want?" Ginny stopped. She didn't realize that she could destroy Harry's and Ron's friendship. It 30 seconds went by, and Ron was staring at her. "Well?" He said. Ginny glanced at Harry, her hands shaking.

He approached Ron. "I am dating Ginny." He said. There was a silence. Then Ginny heard Ron's laughter.

"Nope, shes dating that prat Dean." Ron said.

"No shes dating me." Harry said, "She broke up with Dean." Ron smirked and said,

"I get it, ok Ginny? You can date anyone you want…how much did you pay Harry to say this? Huh?" Ginny swallowed.

"I-I didn't pay him anything…" Ginny stuttered. "Hes telling the truth…" She added.

Ron was stubborn. "You guys are so bad, I get it! what did she pay you Harry? If its money I can guarantee that she can't pay you back." Ginny could tell Harry was getting angry his fists were clenched.

"Why is it so hard to believe, I, Harry James Potter am dating your sister Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Harry yelled.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Prove it." He said, and sat up. Harry was really angry; Angrier than Ginny had ever seen him.

"Alright, Ron. You want proof? Well heres Proof." Harry said whipping around and grabbed Ginny and crashed his lips against hers. Of course, Ginny had kissed him before but nothing like this, it was a deep kiss. It lasted for 10 seconds till the broke apart.

Ron's mouth was opened, his eyes wide, he didn't say a word, still in shock. Ginny stood by Harry, whose breath was coming back.

"You shouldn't have done that." She whispered. Ron shook his head stood up and said,

"You-You-You-just snogged my sister!" Ron said. Ginny swallowed

"Really Ron we are dating as of 10 minutes ago." She said shaking. Ron took a deep breath and looked at Harry and Ginny,

"I grant my approval." Ginny opened her mouth to retort but shut it.

"Thanks Ron." She said and left in a hurry. Harry glanced at her as she left and then gave a shifty grin to Ron.

Ginny walked downstairs to see most of the house was there, getting ready for breakfast which was in 15 minutes. Ginny glanced at the clock and sure enough it was almost 8. She ran to Hailey who was working on her potions homework.

"I broke up with Dean." She said. Hailey looked up and smiled.

"And you are dating Harry Potter." She added. Ginny looked confused.

"How did you-"Ginny began.

"Hermione." Hailey answered. Ginny nodded. "And you know what else?" Hailey said. "Mark and Ivy broke up. And apparently Ivy likes Harry too…" Hailey said smiling at the first part. Ginny laughed.

"She likes Harry? HA! Wait how did they break up?" Ginny asked. Hailey laughed.

"Ivy caught Mark snogging Bell in the same closet as last time. And then Ivy didn't break up with him she just decided to kiss Draco Malfoy! And then Mark dumped her." Ginny opened her eyes wide.

"_Malfoy?_"She repeated laughing. "He's going to regret that one." Maddie came up and sat with them.

"Ginny and Harry! So cute!" She squealed.

"Shut it!" Ginny yelled. Maddie laughed and made kissing noises. Erin came up behind her with her wand up to her mouth.

"So Mrs. Potter, how many kids do you have now? 17?"She said laughing.

"What?" Ginny said holding back a grin. All four girls laughed. Harry walked down the steps followed by Ron who was looking at Ginny. Erin elbowed Ginny saw Ivy looking at Harry too, with big dreamy eyes. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She got up and approached Harry.

"Hey Gin." He said kissing her cheek, and folding her hand in hers.

"Hey." Ginny said before she connected her lips with his for a couple of seconds. Ron looked like he was about to puke and Ivy's eyebrows were furrowed and she was full of anger. "Do we have Quidditch practice tonight?" Ginny asked. Harry began walking. He smiled and said,

"Ya. Hopefully Ron will block your scores."

Ginny nodded, and she knew that she was so happy.

* * *

**How do you like it so far? I'm problem gonna continue because, I love writing about it. Give me ideas what should happen next!**

**zoowana  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! This one is kind short...but ya. Sorry this is late-was at my relatives from Sunday to Wednesday. Sooo ya. Give me feedback AND IDEAS!**

**~Zoowana  
**

* * *

"Bye Harry!" She said running back to the desk that held her transfiguring homework and sat back down by her friends. Grace sat down next to her with a chocolate frog and said,

"I can't believe" Ginny rolled her eyes

"That I am dating Harry." Ginny interrupt Grace nodded popping the chocolate frog into her mouth. "That is already getting annoying…" Erin snorted from next to here.

"Annoying? Your already annoyed of your husband!" Ginny stared at Erin.

"Really?" She said rolling her eyes again, Concentrating on her transfiguring Homework. Hailey looked at her homework and groaned.

"Can I copy one of yours? I have 3 more partments to fill!" Maddie who was reading the Daily Profit looked up.

"Ask Hermione." She said. Hailey got up and went off to find Hermione. Ginny stared at her transfiguring homework. _Think of one reason you would use a turn a rat into a button. _

Ginny stared at the ceiling. "You wanna help me?" Ginny asked Erin.

"Nope." She said looking at a magazine.

"Fine. What a friend you are." Ginny said, writing down a quick answer of,_ So if you run out of buttons when you are making a cloak you can get more buttons._ And slammed the book shut.

"Done!" She said triumphantly.

"Good job, Mrs. Potter!" Erin smirked

Ginny zoomed past Katie and sailed another ten points into the score. She did some victory laps. Ron swore and sat on his broom.

"Alright, the next one will not make it." Ron yelled to the team.

"Good job Ron." Harry said watching from a distance. Ginny passed the quaffel to Demelza who flew and through the quaffle that Ron surprisingly blocked. The team cheered.

"Yes!" Ginny heard Harry yell. "Alright we are done!" He said fling down to the locker rooms. Ginny flew toward Ron giving him a high five before going to the locker rooms.

After they were collected there things, Ginny walked back to the castle hand in hand with Harry.

"Do you know that Ivy likes you?" Ginny said watching Harry closely. He stopped,

"Really?" Harry said staring ahead of him. He looked at Ginny. "I heard she snogged Malfoy." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"hasn't everyone?" Harry looked at her and stopped walking

"Have you?" He asked his eyebrows raised. Ginny laughed.

"Are you kidding me? No _Never._" Harry looked away.

"It seemed that you ment everyone as in you too." Ginny looked at him kissed him and said,

"I am a Weasley. You think Malfoy would stoop that low, in his opinion." Harry shrugged.

"I wouldn't see why not….Your super pretty." Ginny blushed and said,

"_I_ wouldn't stoop that low." Ginny said kissing him again and then began walking again, pulling Harry along, who was laughing.

Once they got to the common room they departed Ginny took a shower and changed into her . She went down stairs and sat at the couch reading the Daily Profit. Ivy was in the room glaring at her.

"You gotta problem?" Ginny asked. Ivy rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. Ginny went back to reading, then she heard Hermione's voice from up stairs. She ran down and looked around at the common room.

"Ginny!" She yelled. "I need to talk to you!" Ginny looked up and patted next to her. Hermione sat down from next to her and talked quietly,

"Ron is the most selfish bastered ever!" Ginny raised her eyebrows and said,

"May I ask why?" Hermione huffed.

"He stole my charms essay to copy it!" Ginny chuckled.

"That's Ron for you." She said. "Lock up our stuff or you will find it gone. Cause its Ron Weasley everyone." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Ivy who was working on homework.

"I can't believe she likes Harry…" Hermione whispered. Just the Ron came running down the stairs.

"Heres you Charms Homework, thanks Hermione." Ginny glanced at her brother then noticed that Ivy was glaring at her. Ginny raised her eyebrows. Hermione looked at the parchment Ron had and snatched it back. Giving Ron a paper cut, and walked out saying,

"Next time don't steal my homework!" Ron sucked his finger that was bleeding and followed her.

"Come on Hermione, I'm sorry!" Ginny who was still staring at Ivy didn't notice strong arms wrap around her neck.

"Guess who?" A deep voice said. Ginny smiled and said,

"Harry." Harry sighed...

"You gotta ruin it…" He said walking around the couch and sat next to her smiling.

"Sorry Babe." Ginny said giving him a kiss. Knowing Harry he deepened the kiss and when the broke apart Ivy was staring them, angry.

"Oh hey Ivy, hows it going?" Harry smirked. Ivy gathered up her stuff and stomped up to the girls dormitory.

After about a haft an hour of snuggling with Harry, Ginny decided to go to bed. She kissed him goodnight and fell into bed grinning, and couldn't stop.

* * *

**FEEDBACK AND IDEAS PLEAZ!**

**Other story idea would be nice too, i only have 2 so far.  
**

**Zoowana  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Weasley, you did your homework…" Snape sneered at her. Ginny nodded and handed her parchment to him.

Ellen whispered next to her,

"Is it true that Ivy likes Harry?" She asked eyes wide. Ginny grinned and laughed a bit.

After potions came defense against the dark arts.

* * *

"Hello, all….I am Professor Umbridge." A lady with a pink suit said smiling at the class. "Put your wands away…we will not need them in this class."

"This is Hogwarts." Ginny spoke up as the class grumbled. "Surely you don't think that this is a Muggle school. Whats going to protect us with whats out there."

Umbridge fixed her eyes on Ginny and said,

"And what is 'Out There'?" Umbridge asked, getting angry.

"Um…I don't know…maybe…. . ?erewolf…vampires...You know MAGICAL CREATURES THAT WANT TO KILL YOU?" Ginny retorted. Umbrige looked straight at Ginny.

"Detention, Weasley is it? Yes detention at 4. Tonight." She spoke.

"But Professor Quittage practice and-"She was interrupted by Umbridge's yell.

"ENOUGH! I will see you at 4!"

* * *

Ginny sat down at lunch next to Ellen angry. Swearing she said,

"What does she think this is a muggle school?" Ellen looked up, she was talking to Dean.

"Umbridge?" She asked. "Ya…she doesn't think anything wrong with the world…" Ginny rolled her eyes and began to eat. Harry sat down next to her with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey." He said and began eating.

Before she could respond there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at Ivy smirking. "Really? You should be glad we're not doing magic because you can't do a dam thing. Have fun in Detention!" She sneered and walked away. Ginny rolled her eyes, Harry looked at her.

"What was that about?"

Angrily she glanced at Harry. "Had Defense against the dark arts yet?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "After lunch He said.

"It should be a fun smuggle class…we can't use magic." Harry snorted.

"That's completely mental!" He exclaimed.

Ginny nodded, "Yup, also I have to miss Quittage practice because I have detention."

Harry groaned.

"Ginny! We play slytherins this week!"

Ginny shrugged,

"See you after practice!" She said running off with Ellen and Maddie.

* * *

_Knock Knock_.

"Come In!" Umbridges voice sounded. Ginny opened the door to a pink room with kitten pictures all over the room. _Have I got the right room?_ Ginny thought to herself while she sat down at a desk.

"Today Ms. Weasley you will be writing lines with this quill." Umbridge said handing her a paper and a quill.

"I haven't any Ink." Ginny said taking the paper and quill.

"You won't need any, write 'I will not tell lies' enough for it to sink in." Ginny rolled her eyes and started to right. Her left hand started to hurt. She looked at it and gasped. I will not tell lies was carved into her skin.

"Is there a problem?" Umbridge asked from her desk. Ginny glared at her and then shook her head looking back at her hand. It was gone. The writing was gone._ Enough for it to sink in…_ Umbridges words echoed in her mind.

* * *

Ginny looked at her hand as she wrote the rest of her Potions homework. Slamming the book shut she stood up and ran into Harry. The one person she did not want to see.

"How was detention?" He asked leading her to a couch. Ginny nervously hid her left hand behind her back.

"Good." She lied. It had been very painful, still was, and the words had 'Sunk in' as Umbridge had said.

She sat down with Harry,

"Good? I don't think so. She seemed super mean when I had her, What did she make you do?"

Ginny got nervous,

"Write lines." She spat out, it was true…

"What did she make you write?" He asked _Harry shut up!_ Ginny wanted to say, but knew that he would ask more questions.

"I will not tell lies." She said. Harry snorted.

"Well, me and you both now that you are not telling lies." He said taking Ginny's right hand then reaching to her left hand which was behind her back.

She smiled and moved it out his reach.

"Ginny whats wrong?" He asked this time talking her left arm and inspected it. His eyes laid on the words etched into her skin.

"Did she do this to you?" He asked angrily.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Do you love me or hate me! :P**

**Any way in the fifth Harry Potter book Voldemort is back and Umbridge says hes not...in this story she just doesn't think anythings dangerous.  
**

**Cleared it up! So Voldemort is not alive right NOW. Hee hee  
**

**Alright I will try to up date soon.  
**

**Pleaz give me feedback, ideas for this story and other storys  
**

**I am thinking about starting one about Draco.  
Me love Draco!  
**

**Any way reviews pleaz!  
**

**~Zoowana:D  
**


End file.
